Chase Or Leave?
by Conanian1
Summary: Shinichi dengan kasus barunya, menghancurkan Black Organization! Munculnya kisah cinta Shiho dan Akai yang sedikit misterius. Siapakah yang akan menang? Kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu!


The Truth Behind Us

_Shinichi, apa kau tahu? Aku 'kan ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku... - Ran Mouri _

"_Shinichi_?"

Suara indah itu terdengar dari ponsel Shinichi. Bahagianya dia saat mendengar suara Ran, langsung dari Osaka.

"Ya, ini aku." Shinichi tersenyum.

"_Kau baru bisa menelepon barusan, ya_?"

"Yah, begitulah. Sinyal disini buruk sekali." Shinichi tertawa.

"_Kau ini... Aku lupa memberitahumu, Ayah akan datang ke Osaka juga, katanya ada urusan dengan klien kasusnya. Aku juga mau ikut kesana. Jadi kita akan bertemu disana_."

_Be... bertemu Ran?_ batin Shinichi bahagia. Dia tak mampu berbunga-bunga lagi. Hatinya seakan melayang bahagia.

"Ba... baiklah, sampai jumpa, Ran!" Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Shinichi menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih mau meneleponnya, 'kan?" suara dingin itu mengagetkan Shinichi. Spontan Shinichi menoleh.

"Shiho? Kenapa kau ada disini?" pekik Shinichi kaget sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Umm... aku lupa memberitahumu, ya? Disini ada pameran kesehatan internasional, maka itu aku kesini. Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Shiho ketus sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Kalau aku kesini..."

"Tentu saja mau bertemu aku!" teriak Heiji tiba-tiba, sambil merangkul Shinichi dari belakang. Shinichi melonjak kaget sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Heiji yang keras.

Shiho geleng-geleng. "Oh... kau ya, detektif Osaka aneh itu..."

Bandara Internasional Osaka penuh dengan orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di Osaka. SMU Teitan juga memberi kebebasan liburan pada murid-muridnya, termasuk Shinichi dan Ran.

Bicara tentang Ran. gadis itu membuat Shinichi kaget. Ran akan datang ke Osaka untuk menemuinya. Itu berarti, mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, akan bertemu di Osaka.

Shinichi memang sudah berencana akan bertemu dengan Heiji yang mengundangnya datang ke Osaka selama musim panas. Heiji sangat antusias dan menawarkan diri menjadi _guide_ yang bertanggung jawab pada Shinichi dan menjamin keselamatan Shinichi saat berada di Osaka. Tak disangka mereka bertemu Shiho yang akan mendatangi festival kesehatan di Osaka. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan.

Sementara itu...

Pesawat Ran dan Pak Kogoro sudah _take_ _off_. Ran memandangi jendela disebelahnya sambil tersenyum senang. Mereka duduk di kabin utama pesawat. Ran sudah menantikan pertemuannya dengan Shinichi, bahkan dia sudah berangan-angan sendiri.

Pak Kogoro melirik putrinya yang masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Pasti kau tak sabar ke sana karena ada bocah detektif itu, 'kan?" tanya Pak Kogoro yang masih tidak nyaman karena dia takut ketinggian.

"I... iya sih, kebetulan juga Shinichi kesana...," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

_Shinichi_... batinnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Aku sudah merindukanmu_...

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengangkat kopernya yang cukup berat.

"Ke rumahku saja dulu!" Heiji menghampiri mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman bandara.

Ferrari hitam itu meluncur mulus di jalanan Osaka yang lenggang. Shiho yang baru pertama kali ke Osaka, terkagum-kagum.

"Oh... jadi itu yang namanya Osaka _Dome_? Luas juga, pameranku juga diadakan disana!" decak kagum terus keluar dari bibir Shiho.

"Memang bagus, 'kan? Sebelum itu... kalian mau makan tidak?" tawar Heiji yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"Terserahmu saja... Lagipula, Shiho... menempati Tokyo _Dome_ lebih nyaman dibanding di Osaka _Dome_...," tukas Shinichi tidak berperasaan.

"Hei, jangan menjelekan Osaka _Dome_ dibanding bangunan Tokyo jelek itu, dong!" kata Heiji kesal, sambil menginjak rem.

Ferrari Heiji berhenti di sebuah kedai seafood dekat Neyagawa. Heiji, Shinichi, dan Shiho turun dari mobil. Heiji dengan santai memasuki kedai itu dan duduk di bangku pengunjung.

"Siang, Sayaka! Aku mau pesan takoyaki... Bagaimana dengan kalian?" kata Heiji sambil menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan Shiho yang masih melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Heiji. Pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka, Sayaka, tersenyum saat melihat Shiho dan Heiji.

"Siapa dia, Heiji? Pacar barumu?" goda Sayaka sambil menyerahkan menu pada Shinichi.

"Wah... maaf saja, pacarku tidak dingin dan tua sepertinya..." Heiji tertawa sambil menunjuk Shiho yang cemberut.

Shiho menggeleng-geleng. "Mana mungkin aku suka dengan orang yang konyol seperti dia... Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku pesan ikan bakar saja." Shinichi kembali menyerahkan menu. Shiho mengangkat tangan. "Oh, aku juga sama seperti dia," sambung Shiho sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

Pesanan mereka segera datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Ikan bakar lengkap dengan nasi, acar, dan miso.

"Wah... enak sekali!" Shinichi yang baru menyuap nasi suapan pertama, berkomentar. Heiji menepuk dadanya. "Makanan Osaka, dong... Kalian menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"Iya, benar!" sambung Shiho yang masih asyik menyeruput kuah misonya. Heiji tersenyum bangga. "Makanan Osaka masih banyak lagi yang enak... Seperti takoyaki, kamabo..."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Penjelasan Heiji terpotong akibat jeritan seorang wanita yang mengagetkan Heiji dan Shinichi. Refleks Heiji buru-buru berdiri dan berteriak, "Jangan bergerak!" Shiho langsung menahan beberapa orang yang ingin keluar dari kedai.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka terdiam. Shinichi menghampiri Heiji. "Jangan ada yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing sampai polisi datang," kata Shinichi tegas sambil berjongkok mendekati mayat.

Shiho buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya. "Kutelepon polisi?"

Heiji mengangguk tegas. "Iya! Ada orang bodoh yang melakukan pembunuhan di depan mata detektif!"

"Korban bernama Akira Naoya, 29 tahun. Pemilik distro di sebuah mal perbelanjaan." Ayah Heiji, Inspektur Heizo membungkus tangannya dengan kaos tangan, mulai mengidentifikasi mayat.

"Tersangkanya ialah Heiji, anakku, Shinichi, dan Shiho, yang duduk dekat dengan korban... Dan..."

"Tiga orang yang mencurigakan." Shinichi langsung memotong Inspektur Heizo sambil mengulurkan ketiga jarinya.

"Mereka tiga orang yang duduk di dekat korban... yaitu wanita berambut pendek ini, lelaki berjenggot ini, dan lelaki berkacamata ini, mereka duduk semeja dengan korban, jadi mereka punya kesempatan membunuh korban," sambung Heiji sambil menggiring ketiga tersangka itu.

Inspektur Heizo tersentak kaget. "Kudo... Heiji... kenapa kalian ikut mengintrogasi pengunjung kedai? Ini urusan polisi..."

Shinichi tersenyum, "Detektif selalu memecahkan kasus yang ada di sekitarnya, Pak..."

Heiji mengangguk mengiyakan, "Hanya tiga orang yang mencurigakan karena hanya mereka yang duduk semeja dengan korban, sementara tidak ditemukan reaksi racun dari pelayan yang melayani mereka."

Inspektur Heizo langsung menghampiri ketiga tersangka tersebut. "Perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu."

Wanita berambut pendek langsung angkat bicara, "Aku Kazuha Shiroyama, pekerjaanku fotografer, aku teman Akira." Shinichi mengangguk-angguk.

Heiji langsung melotot. "Namamu Kazuha Toyama?"

Bu Kazuha menggeleng, marah. "Namaku Kazuha Shiroyama!"

"Apa maksudmu, Heiji?" suara Kazuha mengagetkan Heiji dan Heiji menoleh ke belakang. "Kazuha?" pekiknya kaget.

Kazuha muncul dan Inspektur Heizo langsung tersenyum. "Ah... sudah lama tak bertemu kau, Kazuha... Kau juga kesini?"

Kazuha tersenyum. "Iya, soalnya aku mau makan takoyaki enak... Habisnya kalau ke rumah Paman, aku hanya bertemu bocah ini dan ibunya saja..." Pandangan Kazuha kembali ke Heiji, kesal.

"Huh... maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Kazuha kesal.

"Bu... bukan apa-apa, kok..." Heiji tersenyum kaku, lalu kembali pada Shinichi yang masih sibuk dengan kasusnya.

"Namaku Hiroki Tsunada, aku penulis esai di majalah, aku kenal Akira karena aku, Kazuha, dan Saginuma juga teman seangkatan SMU," pria berjenggot angkat bicara.

"Aku Saginuma Sakaguchi, aku juga teman Akira, aku fotografer juga, sama seperti Kazuha." Pria berkacamata menyambung.

Heiji mengangguk-angguk. "Intinya kalian punya motif membunuh Pak Akira, 'kan?"

Bu Kazuha langsung naik pitam. "Mana mungkin kami melakukannya! Jangan sembarang bicara!"

"Lalu... sedang apa kalian saat korban meraung kesakitan?" tanya Shinichi sambil memainkan kancing bajunya.

"Oh... aku sedang membuka _e_-_mail_ di ponselku ketika Akira mulai meneguk teh hijaunya. Mungkin penyebab kematiannya racun, soalnya dia langsung menggelepar dan jatuh." Bu Kazuha mengangguk.

"Eh... benarkah?" Heiji kaget sambil menoleh ke arah Shinichi yang masih memperhatikan mayat.

"Benar!" seru Shinichi. "Warna kuku dan bibir korban tidak membiru... malah berubah menjadi merah muda... dan lebam mayat pun menjadi merah muda..."

Heiji mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti sianida..."

Inspektur Heizo langsung menoleh ke arah tim forensik kepolisian sambil bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Kepala tim forensik mengangguk heran. "Be... benar, penyebab kematiannya sianida," jawabnya. Heiji tersenyum simpul.

"Kok, kau bisa tahu racunnya sianida?" tanya Kazuha sambil menoleh ke Heiji.

"Hilangnya warna darah pada orang meninggal itu hal biasa... Biasanya ditandai dengan membirunya bibir dan kuku korban... serta lebam mayat yang berwarna merah muda," sahut Heiji sambil tersenyum.

"Namun jika bibir dan kuku korban menjadi pink, tandanya sianida... racun mematikan, yang hanya dengan dosis kecil, 5 miligram saja sudah bisa membunuh...," sambung Shiho.

"Selain itu, dari mulut orang ini tercium bau almond, sudah pasti ini sianida. Sianida dapat bereaksi dengan asam lambung dan menimbulkan bau seperti almond," kata Shinichi.

"Jadi begitu..." Inspektur Heizo mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian punya kesempatan membunuh korban, benar, 'kan?"

"Tunggu dulu! Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya!" teriak Pak Hiroki marah.

"Bu Kazuha, boleh kami minta ponsel anda untuk diperiksa?" tanya Inspektur Heizo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bu Kazuha mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celana.

"Silakan! Bukankah bisa jadi ini bunuh diri? Jangan hanya menyalahkan kami!" sahut Bu Kazuha sambil memencet tombol ponselnya, mematikan ponsel.

"Jika korban mengiris pergelangan tangannya di kamar mandi atau menggantung diri, memang kemungkinannya bunuh diri, tapi jika berhubungan dengan racun, belum tentu bunuh diri...," potong Shinichi. "Lalu, Pak Saginuma dan Pak Hiroki... apa yang kalian lakukan saat korban menggelepar?"

Pak Hiroki angkat bicara, "aku sedang menelepon atasanku yang berada di Temuizugawa," Pak Hiroki menyalakan rokoknya.

Pak Hiroki memencet tombol ponselnya. "Ini catatan pembicaraan kami," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan display ponselnya pada Inspektur Heizo. Inspektur Heizo langsung mengambil ponsel Pak Hiroki dan menyerahkannya pada tim forensik untuk diperiksa.

"Aku sibuk makan takoyaki! Soalnya aku baru pertama kali datang ke kedai ini, ternyata takoyakinya enak sekali!" tutur Pak Saginuma sambil tersenyum. Dia menunjukkan piring takoyakinya yang sudah habis.

"Bicara tentang takoyaki, aku jadi lapar..." Heiji memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Iya, benar..." Shinichi mengiyakan sambil melirik Kazuha dan Shiho yang sedang memesan makanan dengan enaknya. Heiji dan Shinichi menghela nafas panjang.

Bu Kazuha menghampiri Shinichi. "Jika kau masih berpikir ini pembunuhan, coba tunjukkan dimana racunnya? Kami bertiga tidak membawa racun!"

"Benar juga..." Heiji manggut-manggut. "Memang tidak ditemukan tisu, sapu tangan, atau lap yang berjejak racun di meja makan, tubuh tersangka, toilet, hingga tempat sampah..."

Shinichi langsung menoleh. "Memang tersangka itu... mereka membawa apa saja?"

"Ah... mereka itu... Pak Hiroki... membawa pemantik api, rokok, dan ponsel. Sementara Pak Saginuma, membawa kotak kacamata, obat mata, teh hijau, dan laptop. Dan Bu Kazuha... membawa teh hijau, sapu tangan, dan lipstik," tutur Heiji sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Heiji dan Shinichi berubah, mulai menyadari sesuatu.

_Jadi... pelakunya orang itu..._

"Apa?! Kalian sudah tahu pelakunya?" teriak Inspektur Heizo kaget.

"Ya... Inspektur, akan kubongkar trik pelaku... yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sini!" kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Heiji mengangguk. Mereka langsung keluar dari restoran.

"Saat kami tahu bahwa tidak ditemukan jejak racun dimanapun, saat itulah aku menyadari... bahwa pelaku telah menyiapkan racun di teh hijau itu sebelum tiba disini..." Heiji memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana.

"Tandanya... pelaku adalah orang yang juga membawa barang yang sama dengan korban, yaitu teh hijau... dan menukarnya dengan botol teh hijau yang telah ia racuni... Bu Kazuha Shiroyama... hanya anda yang bisa, 'kan?" tuding Shinichi tegas. Heiji mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ka... Kazuha?" tanya Pak Saginuma kaget. Bu Kazuha melotot.

Bu Kazuha melotot. "Trik itu masih bisa dilakukan oleh Saginuma, 'kan? Bisa saja dia membuang takoyakinya dan membunuh Akira? Bukannya dia juga membawa teh hijau?" tudingnya sambil menunjuk Pak Saginuma. Pak Saginuma membelalak. "Mana mungkin aku membunuhnya? Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Pak Saginuma tidak mungkin membunuhnya," potong Shinichi. "Ada serpihan adonan takoyaki di bibir Pak Saginuma, itu tanda Pak Saginuma memakannya dengan bersemangat karena dia bilang takoyaki ini enak, sehingga tanpa sadar adonan itu tertempel di sisi bibir Pak Saginuma."

"Bagaimana dengan Hiroki?" Bu Kazuha beralasan. Pak Hiroki melotot. "Bodoh, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Alibinya sempurna. Kepolisian sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari atasan Pak Hiroki, bahwa Pak Hiroki memang meneleponnya dan Pak Hiroki juga tidak membawa teh hijau, benda yang sama dengan korban, maka kemungkinan pembunuhnya ada diantara Bu Kazuha dan Pak Saginuma," ujar Shinichi.

"Aku tahu satu fakta, Pak Akira pergi ke toilet selama sepuluh menit, setelah aku bertanya pada pelayan!" tukas Heiji dengan logat Kansainya, dia menatap Bu Kazuha tajam. "Kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu sepuluh menit itu untuk menukar botol teh hijau Pak Akira dengan botol teh hijau yang bersianida yang telah kau siapkan dari rumah jika melihat fakta Pak Saginuma yang perhatiannya tertuju pada takoyakinya dan Pak Hiroki yang sedang menelepon atasannya!"

"Selain itu, Heiji bilang di tasmu ada teh hijau yang bermerek sama dengan milik Pak Akira, itu pastilah botol teh hijau yang telah kau tukar," ujar Shinichi santai sambil melirik Heiji. "Awalnya kukira, itu sebuah kebetulan, tapi saat mendengar kata-kata Heiji, aku tersadar." Shinichi diam sebentar. "Faktanya adalah jejak racun yang tidak ada dimanapun, karena memang sudah disiapkan sejak sebelumnya!"

Bu Kazuha langsung membanting gelas minumannya hingga pecah. "Omong kosong! Jika aku memang membunuhnya, tunjukkanlah bukti bahwa aku memang membunuhnya!"

"Botol itu ditukar... maka di botol teh hijau yang ada di tasmu, pastilah ada sidik jari Akira..." Inspektur Heizo mengangguk-angguk. "Itu bukti tegasnya..."

Bu Kazuha melotot kaget. Airmatanya mulai meleleh, jatuh ke bawah.

"Kau bisa membawaku sekarang. Aku memang membunuhnya..."

"Kazuha..." Pak Hiroki menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa, Kazuha?"

"Kalian ingat saat aku dan dia masih bertunangan? Dia tega meninggalkanku, tunangannya, demi seorang gadis kaya! Dia tidak ambil pikir dan langsung memutuskan pertunangan kami..." Bu Kazuha mengusap airmatanya dan Inspektur Heizo langsung memborgol tangannya dan menggiringnya ke mobil patroli.

"Kau hebat! Bisa tahu hanya dengan menyadari hilangnya racun itu..." puji Kazuha sambil menepuk pundak Heiji.

"Iya... makanya, aku berpikir kalau kemungkinan besar racun itu telah disiapkan terlebih dahulu," jawab Heiji bangga.

"Dan..." Shinichi memotong. "Ucapan Bu Kazuha saat menduga penyebab kematiannya racun. Itu reaksinya yang tahu fakta itu dan tak sengaja kelepasan bicara."

"Oh, begitu!" seru Heiji antusias.

"Kerja bagus, detektif." Suara lembut itu... Shinichi tertegun. _Rasanya pernah kudengar di suatu tempat_... batinnya sambil memegang dagunya. _Jangan-jangan_...

Shinichi menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ran!" teriaknya kaget. Wajah Shinichi berangsur memerah.

Ran tersenyum. "Aku mendengar adanya kasus ini dan kukira kau ada disini untuk menyelidiki kasus. Maka itu aku langsung kesini." Pipi Ran bersemu merah, malu.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Ran tergelak. "Karena kupikir seorang maniak analisis tidak mungkin meninggalkan kasus!"

"Hei, apa kaubilang?! Aku bukan maniak analisis!"

"Tapi menurutku kau maniak analisis!"

"Bodoh!"

Heiji, Kazuha, dan Shiho hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Dasar pasangan aneh..." tukas Heiji kesal. Shiho dan Kazuha mengangguk setuju sambil mengangkat alis.


End file.
